


Double Jeopardy

by FantasyBasket



Series: In Jeopardy [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Calm Down Erik, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a Sweetheart, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik no, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Oblivious Charles, Old mutants in love, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyBasket/pseuds/FantasyBasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Erik gets mad at a game show and Charles must calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Jeopardy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]Double Jeopardy双重危险](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428016) by [Shame_i_translate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate)



> Inspired by tonight's episode of Jeopardy!
> 
> There'll likely end up being a sequel given the open ending.

MasterOfMagnetism: Charles

MasterOfMagnetism: Charles

MasterOfMagnetism: liebling

MasterOfMagnetism: CHARLES

MasterOfMagnetism: CHARLES

ProfessorXRated: oh god what did you do now

MasterOfMagnetism: nothing… yet

ProfessorXRated: o.O

MasterOfMagnetism: are you watching jeopardy?

ProfessorXRated: nope; rereading Lady Susan in prep for watching Love and Friendship while having earl grey tea, those white chocolate macadamia nut cookies you made me, pineapple chunks and a bag of Brookside chocolate-covered pomegranates 

MasterOfMagnetism: they had a category on supervillains

ProfessorXRated: oh god

ProfessorXRated: ERIK CALM DOWN IT IS A GOOD THING TO BE THE 200 QUESTION

MasterOfMagnetism: I wasn’t a question AT ALL

ProfessorXRated: what

MasterOfMagnetism: Doc Ock was, Red Skull was, Doom was but I wasn’t!!!

ProfessorXRated: huh

MasterOfMagnetism: I am more badass and competent than those five morons put together

ProfessorXRated: And sexier ;)

MasterOfMagnetism: not like that’s hard or anything *eye roll*

MasterOfMagnetism: also, that's rich coming from you

ProfessorXRated: you’re scarier too

MasterOfMagnetism: am not; Red Skull & Hydra were an a/q, and I’m not scarier than Nazis; I AM SCARED OF NAZIS

ProfessorXRated: yeah, but SHIELD considers you the more dangerous foe

MasterOfMagnetism: …

MasterOfMagnetism: is this before or after they found out they were basically Hydra’s cover story

ProfessorXRated: both ^^

MasterOfMagnetism: are you serious

ProfessorXRated: nope, I’m Charles!  


MasterOfMagnetism: … you’re doing that Muggle Relations elective again this semester, aren’t you?

ProfessorXRated: actually, it’s an in-depth look at the Ministry’s corruption and how it was hopefully removed after Voldemort’s defeat

MasterOfMagnetism: nerd

MasterOfMagnetism: oh, Legolas was one of the a/q in another category; plus an Ivanhoe centric one in the same one; it was about arrows

ProfessorXRated: was Hawkeye mentioned?

MasterOfMagnetism: no; I’ll mock him the next time I see him

ProfessorXRated: erik no

MasterOfMagnetism: erik yes

MasterOfMagnetism: besides, it’s not like he’ll kick me out of my new apartment

ProfessorXRated: what

MasterOfMagnetism: he needed more tenants; I needed a relatively cheap place where the landlord won’t complain about me coming back bloody and dirty or for being a mutant

ProfessorXRated: I think you being a supervillain is part of you having a tough time finding a place

MasterOfMagnetism: clearly not if I’m not big enough to be on jeopardy

ProfessorXRated: maybe you were too obvious of an answer?

MasterOfMagnetism: oh please, every child over six knows Red Skull founded Hydra

ProfessorXRated: fair enough

MasterOfMagnetism: maybe I’ll be sympathetic to Clint; after all, it’s not like I got to be an a/q on Jeopardy either…

MasterOfMagnetism: maybe I should make my protest official

ProfessorXRated: ERIK NO

MasterOfMagnetism: I should go to LA and make my displeasure known

ProfessorXRated: ERIK NO

MasterOfMagnetism: I won’t trash the studio or anything… just make my case I am in fact a supervillain worth being an a/q on their show when they have such a category

ProfessorXRated: oh, like that’s an original idea; you know that every other C to G list supervillain will be there trying to make the same case

MasterOfMagnetism: if you’re trying to manipulate me, it’s working

ProfessorXRated: because you know I’m right ^^

MasterOfMagnetism: fine

MasterOfMagnetism: I won’t go to LA; but I expect compensation

ProfessorXRated: muh hah haha, that’s my speciality; giving you treats when you don’t use the stick

MasterOfMagnetism: so you are enjoying the cookies I sent you…?

ProfessorXRated: yep, especially dipped in earl grey

ProfessorXRated: they’re very groovy

MasterOfMagnetism: charles no

ProfessorXRated: charles yes

MasterOfMagnetism: so, liebling, how are classes going?

ProfessorXRated: GROOVY

ProfessorXRated: you walked into that one

MasterOfMagnetism: I suppose I did

ProfessorXRated: but yes, classes are going groovy, including my Austen course

ProfessorXRated: PRIDE AND PREJUDICE 4EVER

MasterOfMagnetism: why you do have such a crush on Darcy?

ProfessorXRated: well, I never considered it before in depth

ProfessorXRated: I suppose because he’s tall and lean and snarky; protective to the point of overly so towards the few he cares for, prone to dramatic gestures although usually aloof and stoic, admittedly looks down upon those he considers beneath him, but can and does change when his flaws are pointed out… oh

MasterOfMagnetism: Yeah, but he’s not real

MasterOfMagnetism: Charles?

MasterOfMagnetism: Charles?

MasterOfMagnetism: wtf, this isn’t funny

MasterOfMagnetism: are you okay

MasterOfMagnetism: is the school okay

MasterOfMagnetism: seriously, Charles, we’re at the age that heart attacks and strokes and the like can happen; ARE YOU OKAY

MasterOfMagnetism: did your iPhone battery die?

MasterOfMagnetism: Did Hank fry the school’s wifi again?

MasterOfMagnetism: Did a mission come up?

MasterOfMagnetism: screw this, I’m coming over

MasterOfMagnetism: if you’re fine, I WILL YELL AT YOU FOR SCARING ME

MasterOfMagnetism: you should know after half a century that something bad happening to you scares me worse than Nazis

MasterOfMagnetism: WORSE THAN NAZIS

MasterOfMagnetism: oh, great, Loki is on the news now; is that why you’re not responding?

MasterOfMagnetism: what is that moron up to this time?

MasterOfMagnetism: at least he wasn’t on jeopardy either

MasterOfMagnetism: and now it’s snowing, great

MasterOfMagnetism: can I borrow that screen-cap of you face-palming that the internet adores to use to express how I feel right now?

MasterOfMagnetism: even if you're giving me the silent treatment right now for whatever reason

MasterOfMagnetism: I know, know; I probably deserve it


End file.
